


Come In From The Cold (Japanese version)

by geoviki



Category: Long Way Home (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Miyamoto Kano - Freeform, Prostitution, Yaoi
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geoviki/pseuds/geoviki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi learned the critical skill of eavesdropping at an early age. But what he hears is not always what he wants--or understands. Sequel to Long Way Home, translated by Mayflo into Japanese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come In From The Cold (Japanese version)

良いものを求めて自ら囚われの身になった  
そんな私はこの身を　売られ　買われ  
だけど私はただ  
受け止めてほしかっただけ

ジョニ・ミッチェル

 

聞きなれたリズムが刻み込まれたドアの軋みが泉を思考の溝から引きずり出した。一ヶ月という短い期間を加藤と暮らして、唯の即席訪問にも慣れ始めた頃だった。唯のお節介がなくなった今、それに代わって泉が親鳥のようになった。それでも近頃、加藤を取り巻く空気が重くなったように感じる時がある。まるで問題を抱えて、それから気をそらそうとしているかのように。  
今回の唯の訪問は、泉の予期に反して一人だけではなかった。腕を絡めて寄り添っていたのは、好奇心を臆面なくさらけ出した瞳の青年だった。少年期を抜けきれていないあどけなさを残した彼は、恐らく年の頃は１８、1９と言ったところか。その子は唯に良く似ていて、泉ははじめ弟かと疑ったくらいだった。しかし二人の間にある微かなセクシャルな物腰が彼の疑いを裏切った。  
「泉ちゃん、加藤ちゃん！」  
もう片方の腕で二人に熱烈な抱擁を施し、ぎこちない投げキッスを送ると、二人からいやいやかわされた。

「このキュートな坊やは敦史ちゃん」  
唯はにこやかに言って、コートと腕にかけた少年を颯爽と脱いだ。  
「泉ちゃん、この子かわいがってあげて？アタシ、加藤ちゃんと退屈な仕事の話があるのよ」  
「お飲み物、何か出そうか？」礼儀正しく泉が訊ねた。  
「ビールある？」代わりに敦史が答えた。  
「うん、あるよ。みんなもそれでいい？」  
頭の中ですばやく大事に貯蔵してある食料品を計算した。自分が我慢すればみんなの分は足りるはずだ。ちらりと加藤の方を見やると、同じ計算をしているのが伺えた。  
「いいわね」  
言って唯はコートの内ポケットから書類の束を出してきて、泉の心臓は否応なく高鳴りだした。書類は決まって金銭問題だった。更に言えば、金欠の証拠。泉は心配しないよう努めたが、二人の経済状態はいまだに不安定なものだった。加藤は新しい仕事に就いたものの、最初の給与はまだ手にしていない。泉はといえば、パニック発作を起こさないでもアパートから出られるようにすることで精一杯だった。  
唯と加藤が部屋の片隅に腰掛けると、ビールを取りに敦史が泉の後について狭いキッチンに入ってきた。  
「タバコ吸うの？」  
唐突な敦史の質問に泉は面食らった。  
「いや、僕は…。お金かかるし」  
泉は全世界共通のお金のサインを作った。  
「僕も吸わないんだけど。考えてるんだ。唯はいつも吸ってるから、灰皿の味がする。火は火で戦えってね」  
自分の言ったジョークに含み笑いをした。  
「はい、これ」  
敦史に貴重なビールを手渡した。  
「サンキュ。唯から少し話聞いたんだけど、ウリやってるんだって？」  
まるでこの場で実演でも頼み込みそうな強い眼差しで敦史が訊いてきた。つつましさはどこへやら、泉は一人密かにあきれた。  
「やってた」  
詳細を告げず、短く答えた。やめてから1ヶ月。やめた、と宣告できるほど長い期間なのだろうか？この場合、誠意が大事なのだ。きっとそう、だから、言い切れる。  
「フーン。別にいいけど。オレはゲイポルノに出てるんだよね」  
「そうなの」  
泉は衝撃を隠して平静を装った。  
「しばらくの間、ね。とりあえず学校に戻れる資金が貯まるまで。そしたらそのあと普通の仕事に就けるでしょ」  
泉は暴走しそうになる妄想を戒めるような曖昧な返事を口にした。  
「唯さんていろんな会社経営してるみたいだしね」  
「あ、でも唯のせいで入ったわけじゃないから。唯と会ったのはほんの数週間前。ちょうど唯があんたを家から追い払った頃で、気分悪いって言ってた」  
「あれは、僕の家じゃない」  
自動的に答えてた。泉をおいて出て行った健はあの場所をアパート以外と呼んだことはない。家では、決してない。  
「あ、その、家庭的な意味での家ではなかった、から」  
当惑した敦史をよそに、無言で加藤と唯の分のビールを渡してきてからキッチンへと戻った。それでも、扉の近くに座りなおしたのは、加藤たちの会話がどうしても気になるからだった。加藤の表情はすっかり曇り、先行きが暗いことを示していた。施設にいたころは盗み聞きに長けていたけれども、健と暮らしていた頃はその事を決して許さなかった。もっともそれは、泉に知られて困るような秘密を健はたくさん持ち合わせていたからなのだが。健がいなくなってから階上のおばさんから彼に関していろいろ打ち明けられて以来、暗黙の中に取り残されることだけは決してしまいと固く誓ったものだった。  
扉の向こうでは、唯が貸付残高のローンがまだ残っていたことを加藤に説明しているところだった。泉は二言三言聞きかじる程度にしか聞こえてこなかったが、話し合いが進むにつれて加藤が落ち着いてきたように見え、それに伴って泉も少しずつ冷静さを取り戻した。それでも、ぎりぎりの生活から抜け出せずにいる彼らにとっては、このニュースはいいとは呼べないのは確かだ。  
敦史は、隣の部屋でのやり取りにはまったく無関心で、ビールを煽ってにっこりほほ笑み返してきた。  
「オレたちがどんなふうに映ってるかくらい、わかってるよ。だけど、唯とオレはそんなんじゃないんだ、ほんとに。ただ、ちょっと複雑で。今だけ彼の所にいさせてもらってるんだけど、それはこの間彼氏に追い出されてさ、一人になりたくなかったからなんだ。多分、唯はオレのこと哀れんでる。あ、なんかいろいろ喋っちゃったけど、気にしないで？」  
敦史は開放的で透明で、泉は本当に日本人なのか疑いたくなってしまいそうになる。ハワイ出身、とか。はたまた、カリフォルニアか。それにしたって外国人特有なアクセントがある訳でもない。  
「あ、うん。気にしてないから」  
「あんたならわかってくれるような気がして。時々どうしても手に負えなくなっちゃうことが起こるもんだってさ。だって、その…唯が言ってたんだけど、あんたも元カレに同じ事されたって」  
一体唯はどこまで彼のことを話したのだろう。  
「それも、複雑なことだから」  
泉は静かに言った。  
「そうだね。女の子とだったらもっと簡単にいってたのかな？」  
「そんな事僕に訊かれても…」  
「オレもそんな事訊かれたら困るかも」  
しばらくの間考え込んだあと、敦史は鮮やかな笑顔を向けた。  
「もっとも、解明しようなどとは思わないけどね。男のほうが好きだし」  
敦史の風変わりで率直な会話に、泉はほだされていくのを感じた。同じ年頃の人と話すのは、どれくらい久しいことだろう。健から仲良かった施設の友人との交流を断たされて以来だ。  
「唯って実はとてもお人好しで野良をかまっちゃうタイプなんだと思う。大吉も含めて」  
敦史がこっそり打ち明けてきた。唯が若い少年たちを集めたハーレム作りにいそしんでいるのかと思いきや、敦史が付け加えた。  
「大吉って俺のネコなんだ。ネコ好き？好きそうなタイプだよね」  
「うん、ネコ好きだよ」  
「やっぱり。ね？オレたち似たもの同士。二人とも野良猫で、道端で優しい誰かに拾ってもらえるのを待ってる」  
「じゃ、唯さんとは…」  
「ああ、別に好きとかそういうんじゃなくて。あ、でも唯のことは嫌いじゃないんだ、もちろん。でも、初対面の頃ガキとか言われてムカついたけど。唯とオレの彼氏、旧友なんだって。だからそれで知り合って」  
突然目を合わせたかと思うと、声を立てて笑った。  
「さっきも言った通り、複雑でしょ」  
「じゃ今は、もうあまり二人の仲はよくないの？」  
「うん。彼氏からなんとも思われてねーんだ、オレ。でも、オレ――　本当言うと、今すごいめちゃくちゃな状態。唯と寝てるんだ。でも好きじゃない。唯もオレのこと好きじゃない。オレがほんとに好きなのは、司なんだ。いつか考えを改めて、また俺を拾ってくれることを待ってる」  
「そっか。それじゃ、僕たちはあまり似てないよ。そっちの面ではね」  
「唯と話してるあの男のことが好きなんだ？」  
泉の表情から答えを読み取ろうとするかのようにじっと見つめられた。  
「そっちじゃなくて、もうひとつの方」  
加藤のことを思うと咽喉が詰まって、泉はやっとのことで言い終えた。  
「僕はもう二度と元カレとなんて、会いたくないよ」  
いとも簡単に感情が高ぶって溢れ出てしまう自分を忌々しく思う。幼い頃から涙を怒りの裏に隠したり、痛みを無関心で伏せたりすることを学び取った子供の格好な標的となったことはままあった。「泉を泣かせる」ことが当時の遊びとなったものだ。健に惹かれたのはおそらく、施設から出て以来始めた仕事でそういった不快なゲームが始まるとストップをかけてくれていたからだ。  
それでも、加藤をどうしようもなく好きになってしまったけれど、加藤の本心をまだ知らないということをこの変わり者の訪問者に打ち明ける勇気はまだない。ここに置かせてもらってるのは、半分は同情されているということくらい自分にもわかる。でも、それ以外の感情はないだろうか？  
敦史はそんな泉の考えも知らず、明るく言った。  
「もう一本ビールもらっていい？」  
「あ、どうぞ」  
泉の見ている間、敦史のビールは二口で半分は飲み干されていた。その束の間の静寂に、泉は唯が加藤に言った言葉を聞いた。  
「そうね、お互い都合がいいから。寝る場所を提供すれば、一人にならないですむし、そのお礼の代わりにセックスをする。ね？同じことでしょ、あんたと泉と一緒」  
加藤の返事はあまりにくぐもっていて、泉は聞き取れなかった。  
「あの人――あいつもヤクザなの、唯みたいな？」  
敦史が訊いて来た。  
「ちがう、ちがう。あの人はトラックの通信指令係。どのトラックがどこに行くか決める係り」  
もう少しで、加藤は一週間足らずのうちにその仕事に飽きてそれを泉に悟られまいと取り繕っていることを知っているということを洩らしてしまうところだった。  
「でも、本当はシェフになりたいんだ。彼の手料理一度食べてみるといいよ。まさかこんなもの食用だったのかってものまで料理しちゃうんだ。ただ――」  
何に取り付かれてしまったのだろう？加藤の問題や慢性金欠について敦史に話す謂れはない。敦史のおしゃべりはまったくなんて感染しやすいのだろう。自分の口に用心しなければ。  
突然唯が二人のいるキッチンへと入ってきて、狭い場所がさらに狭くなった。唯特有のタバコの煙とトワレの香りが泉の嗅覚を満たして、思い出したくないことまで蘇りそうになった。  
「クソガキが迷惑かけてるんじゃないでしょうね、敦史？」  
いいながら唯は敦史の髪を明らかな好意を込めてくしゃくしゃと撫で、言葉の棘を和らげた。  
「そんなことないもーん」  
悪戯っ子のような笑顔を向けて敦史が言った。  
「二人の噂話に華を咲かせてたの。誰のペニスがもっと大きいとか、そんなこと」  
ふと、もし泉が実際の経験からその答えを知っていると敦史に言ったらどう思われるだろう、なんてことを考えてしまう。  
「まったくこのガキは。もう帰るわよ」  
言って、唯はもう一度加藤に振り返った。  
「とにかく、心配しないで。所詮お金だし。さっそく給料をもらえ始めれば、そんな行き先暗くないわよ。で、例の件は変えるつもりは…」  
視線を泉に向けた。  
「早すぎるだろ。オレ達は大丈夫だよ」  
加藤は言い切った。  
あいまいな大人の会話を何年も解読してきた泉には、唯が仕事の催促をしているのだとすぐ気がついた。でも何処で、何の仕事を？  
「わかったわよ、聞いてみただけ」  
明るい笑顔で泉からコートを受け取った。  
「泉ちゃん、あいつのことよろしく頼むわね」  
「もちろん」  
コートのポケットに手を突っ込んでタバコを探ると、かわりに一握りの紙片の束が出てきた。唯は思慮深げに一瞬それに目を向けると、思い出したのかにっこり微笑んだ。  
「アタシったら、すかっり忘れてたわ。宝くじの券、4枚。そしてアタシたちは4人。この偶然は見逃せないわね」  
唯は、加藤、そして敦史の順にくじを目の前で広げて見せて選ぶよう促した。一人一枚ずつ選んで、最後に泉に回った。  
「唯さんが先に選んで。僕は最後に残ったやつでいいよ」  
泉が遠慮すると、くすりと笑いながら唯が券を抜いた。  
「それじゃ、みんなに幸運あれ。誰か当たったらアタシを食事に誘ってね」  
「ステーキと寿司と、どっちがいいんだ？」  
加藤が訊いた。  
「あらぁ、こういうときはスッポン料理と相場が決まってるじゃない。このガキが長居するようならスタミナ溜めておかないとね。若いコには体力消耗させられるもの。そうでしょ、加藤ちゃん？」  
この提案を聞いて泉は頬を赤く染めた。

~~~~~~~  
「このくじ、誰のだか判るように名前書いとこう」  
泉は唯からもらったくじに丁寧に鉛筆を走らせて自分の名前を書き込んだ。加藤は静かに自分のくじも差し出すと、泉は同じように彼の名前を書いた。加藤の漢字が我ながらうまく書けたことに満足すると、彼氏の名前を書いただけで十代の少女になったような気分になる自分にくすりと笑った。二人分のくじを冷蔵庫の扉に貼り付けてある幸運の蛙のマグネットの下に貼り付けた。  
加藤はそんな彼を見ていた。  
「当たったらその金、何に使う？」  
「ぼく？わかんないや」  
「でも、欲しいものなんて結構たくさんあるんじゃないのか？」  
「ぼ、ぼくはあんまりそんな事考えたこともなかったから」  
「でもほら、ひとつくらいあるだろ？」  
「あ、そうだ。髪を今どきな美容サロンでカットしてもらいたい。今まで自分でやってたから」  
「それだけ？」  
「うん。ほんとに上質なところで、その、いい香りのするシャンプーをしてもらって、ふわふわのタオルでくるんで、もしかしたら肩なんかも揉んでくれたりするようなところ」  
「2千万円分のカットとなりゃ、さぞかし立派なもんだろうな」  
「ばか、全部ヘアカットだけに使うわけないじゃないか。残りは貯金する、たぶん」  
「あのさ、泉くん、今カットしてもらいたかったらそれくらいなら出せるよ。オレは長いほうが好きだけどな。似合ってる、今の髪型」  
思いもかけなかった賞賛に頬を染めた。  
「健がこういう風にしてると女の子みたいだって言ってた」  
言ってから気づいた。加藤は健のことを耳にするのも嫌がる。ぎこちなく口ごもりながら付け加えた。  
「自分こそ当たったら、お金何に使うの？」  
「そうだな、何にかけるか少し考えちまうけど、できることなら背中治してもらってまた料理見習いを再開してシェフを目指す。いいかもしれない」  
「治す？」  
「そう、手術かなんかして。そうすればかなり良くなるとは言われてんだけどね、払えねえから」  
「加藤さん、やったほうがいいよ、それ！」  
「まぁ、先に当てないと話にならないだろ。捕らぬ狸の皮算用、というだろう」  
唯の置いていった書類に視線を戻すと、加藤の表情はまた硬くなった。  
「悪い報せ？何か僕にできることある？」  
泉は思い切って訊いてみた。加藤はただ首を横に振った。  
「いや、いい。まあ、たしかに朗報では決してねえんだけどよ…」  
これから泉の言うことはきっと嫌がられるだろうことは覚悟できていた。でも、どうしても試みずにはいられなかった。  
「加藤さん、僕ね、まだ少しお金が残ってるんだ。せめて家賃の足しにでもしてくれたら、嬉しいんだけど」  
この後に続くであろう拒絶に、泉は心の準備をした。  
「だめだ、泉。それは受け取れないよ。それは、おまえがもっとけ。ヘアカット代とかそいうものに使えばいい」  
「お願い。自分の分くらい払わせて。必要な分の費用なら持ち合わせてるから。払わせてください、加藤さん」  
加藤は長い間泉を見つめてから言った。  
「それは、唯が言ったことと関係あるのか？」  
「うん。ごめんなさい、盗み聞きするつもりはなかったんだけど。つい――」  
「まあ、こんな小さなアパートだったら無理もない」  
加藤は、苦笑いを浮かべながら続けた。  
「わかってる。おまえのせいじゃない、不可効力ってやつだ」  
「でも、唯さんの言った事は間違ってません」  
これから生活を共にするとなると、資金を共有するべきなのだ。加藤の顔は驚きを隠せなかった。  
「そう思うのか？オレはてっきり、いやまあ俺の考えてたことなんかはこの際重要じゃないんだが、お前の考えてることをもっと考慮してやるべきだったな」  
泉の鼓動が期待にスキップした。それはもしかしたら加藤がもう少し考慮してくれるということだろうか。貯金を大事にしまってある封筒を出してくるのに、大して時間はかからなかった。  
「はい、これ。加藤さん、払わせて。僕の稼ぎ方を快く思ってないことは知ってるけど。でも僕の所持金をほかの誰でもない加藤さんに持っていてほしい」  
「こんな全部は、受け取れないよ。――ほら、これくらいはしまっとけ」  
「いいから、2千円だけで僕は充分だから」  
「わかった」  
落胆を拭いきれない加藤の表情をキスで和らげたい衝動に駆られたが、それでもそれを堪えたのは加藤がとてつもなく遠い意存在に感じられたからだ。その夜、いつものように泉と一緒にベッドに行くでもなく、テレビをつけてくだらいないクイズ番組に目を向けて、そのまま寝入ってしまった。泉はそんな加藤を長い間眺めながら、彼の抱えている問題をどうすれば減らせるのかそればかり考えていた。見かねて、泉は加藤を起こすとベッドへと連れて行ったが、加藤はシーツを被るとそのまま眠りについた。  
~~~~~~~  
泉は新聞を購読するような趣味はなかったが、その一面にセンセーショナルなヘッドラインを飾る唯の写真を見かけたら買わずにはおけなかった。泉と加藤はその夜、能倉組が関与していた人身売買で売られていった女性たちに関するニュースを読み漁った。  
それは単なる思い付きだった。新聞が偶然あったから、いまだに冷蔵庫の扉にマグネットで貼り付けた宝くじの番号を探してみることにした。そして知ったのだ。東京新聞で唯のニュースだけが、驚くべきニュースではないということを。当初、泉は信じなかった。そして、加藤にも口ごもりながら漸く告げると、彼もまたそれを信じなかった。  
「読み間違えたんじゃないのか。ほれ、貸してみな」  
言って加藤は新聞の一覧をチェックしたが、やはり持参の宝くじの番号と一致していた。  
「信じらんねー！」  
「加藤さん、当たったんだよ。本当に当たったんだよ！」  
「そう、なのか。特賞じゃなかったが、それでも、3百万円も！」  
「もう今の通信指令係の仕事もやらなくてすむんだよ。どんなにあそこが嫌いだったか知ってた。加藤さんは一言も言わなかったけど、でも判ってた」  
そのことが判ったのは、加藤がベッドに来なくなったからだった。毎夜テレビをつけてはその前で眠りについていた。その間ずっとやっていない。最後にやったのは、唯と敦史の訪問以来だ。  
それでも加藤は笑って言った。  
「そんな大金じゃないよ、泉くん。まだ仕事は続けなきゃいけない」  
泉の心は消沈した。  
「でも、じゃ、手術はどうなるの？それには、足りる――」  
加藤は少し考えてから言った。  
「もしかしたら足りるかも、な」  
「やった、加藤さん！」  
そして泉は久しく加藤からのキスを受けた。初めてここで過ごした時のように甘く暖かで、このキスを止めさせないように泉は細心の注意を払って味わった。やがて加藤が離れて瞳を開いた。大きな掌は、泉のどうしようもなく震える手をまだ包み込んでいた。それ以外は、微動だにせず待った。これ以上ないほど加藤が欲しくてたまらない自分を悟られて脅かしてしまわないように。釘付けにされたようにじっと見つめる加藤の瞳を読み取ろうとしたが、できなかった。長い間、言葉もなく空に漂うように二人の時が止まり、ほんの小さな呼吸音ですらお互いの腕の中に飛び込ませる合図になりそうだった。あるいは、二人をとうとう引き離す合図だったのかもしれない。  
二人の瞬間が途切れた。それはまるで泉が重大な秘密の暗号を解くのに失敗したかのように、加藤は手を離すとそのまま引き下がった。泉は無意識に、まだ加藤の余韻が残る唇に手を押し当てて、またすべてを元に戻せる魔法の言葉を必死に捜した。しかし、加藤は新聞に目を戻して「再確認のために」などと呟きながら、番号を調べなおすことに没頭していた。そして唐突に、また二人は同じアパートを共有する他人同士に戻った。  
泉はテーブルを片付け始めたが、深い打撃を受けたふりなど見せなかった。しかし、心を黒い重石で引きずられていないような素振りは、完全に自制心だけからくる見せ掛けの行為以外の何ものでもなかった。  
~~~~~~~  
泉はアパートに向かう階段を上りながら口ずさんだ。コンビニに行って帰ってきただけの単純なことなのだが、この際それだけでも充分。一人でそれをやり遂げたことが嬉しかった。自分のメンタルチェックをしてみた。まだ少し神経過敏になっていたが、そんなにひどくはない。外に出ることが、以前より少しばかりらくになってきた。  
しかしその冷静さも、鍵を探すべくポケットに入れた手が空のまま出てきた頃には失われ始めていた。狼狽して目の色を変えて探してもみつからない。そしてふと出掛けに手袋を着けたとき、机の上に置いたことを思い出した。  
「しまった。――クソ、クソ、クソ！」呪文のように吐いても、気分がよくなるわけでもない。こうなったら、加藤が仕事から戻ってくるまで時間を潰せばいいと自分にい聞かせた。それまで、もてば。帰ってくるまで30分以上もかからない筈だ。ドアの横に座って目を閉じた。加藤に教えられたとおりゆっくり深呼吸を繰り返して平静さをとり戻す。  
しかし加藤は戻って来ず、冬の日もすっかり夕暮れに溶け込んだ。  
恐怖心に支配されそうな瀬戸際に、ふと加藤に強引に持たされた携帯が内ポケットに押し込めてあったのを思い出した。なんてバカなんだろう――彼にすぐ電話できるではないか。携帯を開くとすでに加藤から何通もの新着メールが入っていたことに気づいた。  
「もしもし？」  
加藤の声が安堵をもたらして泉は最初言葉に詰まった。  
「泉くん、どうしたの？なにかあった？なんでさっき出なかったんだ？」  
「ごめんなさい、加藤さん。携帯を付けるの忘れてて。実はその…えと、鍵を忘れて出てきちゃって。もうすぐ加藤さんが帰ってくるかと思って、ずっと待って、待ち続けて――」  
「いや、だから電話してんだ。前働いていたレストランのやつらと今、飲んでるんだ。まぁ、前祝ってやつだ」  
「あ、ごめんなさい。じゃ、僕ここで待って…」  
「バカ言うんじゃない。駅前の“ハッピー・フォーチュン”て居酒屋だ。お前も知ってるだろ、ほら本郷通り渡った所に、看板が青いライトで囲まれてる。家までほんの数分もあれば着ける」  
「悪いよ、加藤さん」鍵を忘れた自分がバカだったのだから、仕方ない。せっかくの加藤とその友人たちのお祝いを台無しにするようなことはしたくない。  
「僕の方から取りに行くよ。どこにいるか判ったし」  
「泉くん、本当に大丈夫？」  
加藤の声に不安が滲んだのを聞いて、不思議とそれが自信へと変わった。加藤にこれ以上自分のことで心配をかけたくなかった。加藤にはたくさん助けてもらった。これくらいのことなら、泉にもできなくてはいけない。  
室内の照明とタバコの紫煙で煙った居酒屋に目が慣れるまでしばらくかかったが、ずぐにテーブルに座っている仕事帰りのサラリーマンたちの中から見慣れた加藤の癖っ毛頭を探したが、見つからなかった。ようやく畳の上で正座している加藤の姿を見つけた。低いテーブルの上にはグラスと食べ残された料理が散乱していた。そして加藤は見知らぬ人たちに囲まれていた。正座なんかして、何を考えているのか。この後で苦しむであろう腰痛を防ぐために、今夜よくマッサージをしておかなくては。  
おそらくドアをずっと見張っていたに違いない。すぐに泉を見つけて手を振って招いていた。杯が進んだのか目のかすんだ女の子達が加藤の両脇にそれぞれ座っていた。目上そうな男が到着したばかりの泉を見上げ、加藤と歳の近そうなもう一人の男は会釈をした。  
「よぉ、泉！おいで、こっちに座りな。みんなに紹介するよ。彼が僕の同居人の小野泉くんだ」  
泉は加藤が次々と紹介していった名前についていくのがやっとだった。  
「ちょっとそこ開けて、こいつ座らしてやって」  
泉の鼓動は鍵を忘れて締め出された上に、まるで冷たく死んだような白目を向けてくるビルの窓ガラスに凝視されているような強迫観念に駆られて一人で道を歩かなくてはならなった衝撃にまだ早鐘のように打っていた。ここに数分でも長居したら、家に戻る勇気が萎んでしまいそうだ。だから泉はそっけなく答えた。  
「ありがとう、加藤さん。でも僕、本当に早く家に戻らないといけないんだ」  
幸いにも加藤はその言葉の裏に隠れた真意を汲み取った。  
「オッケ。それじゃこれ飲んだら、一緒に帰ろうな」  
「そんなことしなくても、大丈夫だよ。せっかくなんだし、ゆっくり飲んでていいから。もう帰っちゃうなんて、申し訳ないし。本当に。鍵だけ渡してくれればあとは一人で帰れるから」  
「本当に、大丈夫なのか？」  
目上の男が意味ありげな笑みを浮かべて、杯が進みすぎて陶然としている若いほうの男を密かに小突いているにも拘らず、泉はなんとか冷静沈着に振舞おうとした。  
「そういうことなら、わかった。そんなに遅くならないからな」  
加藤は頷いたが、それでもあまり気乗りしなさそうに鍵を渡した。  
「僕のことは心配しないでいいから、ゆっくりして行って。では、お邪魔して申し訳ありませんでした。お先に失礼します」  
会釈をしながらその場を離れた。年上の男はまだ注意深く帰っていく泉を観察していた。  
ドアを開けて外に出る直前に、廊下の奥まったところに男子用の洗面所を見かけた。そのドアにはロックがかかっていたが、中から水を流す音が聞こえてきた。壁にもたれてトイレが開くのを待っていたらいつの間にか、壁を隔てた後ろ側に加藤とその友人達が出てきたことに気づいた。天井までは届かない低めの壁の裏側から、話し声が良く聞こえてきた。  
「おい、加藤。あないな奴、どこで見つけてきはったん？」  
その関西弁で話している声の主は先ほどの年上男に違いない。  
「どういう意味だ？」  
不審気に加藤が訊いた。  
「でも僕、本当に早く家に戻らないといけないんだ」  
男はわざと声を女の子のように高くして先ほどの泉を真似た。  
「オカマや、あれは。まさか、あんたの同居人のあのやさ男がホモってことに気づいとらへんとは言わせないで」  
泉は途端に屈辱で頬が真っ赤に染まるのを感じた。他人の目には実際自分がそんな風に映っているのだろうか？やはり来るべきではなかったのだ。たった今、痛感した。加藤さんにとって自分は恥になるだけなのだ。  
「あーら、米内さんそんな事ないわよぉ。彼、可愛かったわよ」  
女の子が声を上げた。  
「せやかて、お前のほうにはちっとも見向きもせんかったやないか。お前は、あいつのタイプちゃうんやろうな」  
声高に笑いながら米内は言った。  
「そんなこと言って、自分だって見向きもされなかったこと根に持ってるんだ。男にも女にも見放されて、可哀想な米内さん」  
女の子は負けじと反論した。  
「いてまうで、ババァが！でしゃばらんとき」  
「あら、米内さんが始めたくせに。とにかく彼とはどういう風に知り合ったの、加藤さん？ほら、白状しなさい」  
「せやな。翠はんが仕事やめた後、追うようにお前も辞めてったのを見ておらへんかったら、お前のこと疑っとるとこやった」  
米内も付け足した。  
「そんなんじゃねえよ。うちの不動産屋さんに仕事頼まれたときに会ったんだよ。あいつ住むところを探してんだけど、無一文だったから」  
「意気地あらへんなー。せやからそんなホモの上に、新しく金持ちになったお前のヒモに成り下がろうとする奴に捕まるんやないか」  
「あいつが自立するまでの間だけだよ」  
それが、答えなのだ。いずれ来るであろう返事は予感はしていたが、泉が一番恐れていたことでもあった。ずっと話さないままここまできてしまった。きっと泉と寝ることを避けていた理由のひとつ。泉は用無しになったのだ。泉は何よりも、加藤に尽くしたかった。けれど加藤はそうではなかったのだ。唯がしつこく付きまとわなくなってきたこの頃、加藤は真実を目の当たりにしたのだろう。それがどんな形であれ。一人が淋しいわけでもなく、これ以上面倒はかけられたくないのに違いない。加藤は、元からゲイでもなかった訳だし。泉は瞼の裏に馴染み深い熱さが広がるのを感じたが、今度ばかりは涙を流すことは許したくなかった。絶望の重みで床に膝を付いてしまわないように、体中の筋肉を引き締めた。  
壁の向こう側で繰り広げられている悲劇に気づくでもなく、米内は喋り続けた。泉はそのわずらわしい声を、無理して聞き続けた。  
「そんなことするわけあらへんやろ。金持ちになったんやで、加藤は。誰が出て行きはるんや」  
「泉は、そんな奴じゃねえ。あいつは今までずいぶん苦労してて、それでオレは…」  
「同情しよんったやろ、判っとるゆーてんねん。ええやな、誰か俺にも同情してくれへんかな」  
「人様の金で散々飲み放題飲んでたのは、どこの誰よ」  
女の子の声が続いた。  
「ええやろ、金持ちになりはったんや。加藤は、そんなこと気にせえへんよな？」  
「金持ちじゃねーよ。思ってるほど大した勘定じゃなかったってことだ。お前らを祝いついでに飲みに誘いたかったんだ。後は、腰の手術代がぎりぎり払えるほどしか残らねえ」  
「だからい言ったじゃない、米内さん高いお酒オーダーしすぎだって。今度は誰がたかってるのよ」  
女の子がたしなめた。  
「でもわいは、こいつの家にまで押しかけたりせえへんで！」  
――家。何度も耳にしたその言葉は、本当の意味を知るまでに長い時間を費やした。泉は幼い頃から帰る家がないその事実が、ほかの普通の子供と自分の大きな違いのひとつであった。貧乏人が富を欲するように、泉も成長の最中にどれほど焦がれたことか。健と共に施設を出てやっと家と呼べる場所を手に入れたと信じていた。しかしそれは思い過ごしでしかなかった。絶望の淵で、家という概念なんてのは単なる口先の約束に過ぎず、大人の嘘でしかないと自分を納得させた。  
ちょうどそのとき、洗面所のドアが開き、中に入っていた男が転がるように出てきて泉に寄りかかった。  
「あ、わりぃな…」  
男はバランスを保とうと泉の腕を取った。そして泉の顔を見るなり覗き込むように眺めてきた。  
「やぁ、きみ。名前、なんてーの？」  
泉は声を聞かれる恐れから話す勇気など出るはずもなかった。しかし、誘いの合図はしっかり受け取り、瞬時にしてその男を値踏みした。何が好きそうか、いくら位なら払うだろうか。泉は知らずの内にほほ笑み返し、もう愛想笑いはしなくていいのだと遅れて気づいた。  
しかし男はその笑みに促されて、酔いの回った頼りない手つきで元いた洗面所に連れ込もうとした。泉は先ほどの失態を恥じて、男の手を振り解くと洗面所に逃げ込んで素早くドアのロックをかけて、震えながら息をついた。完璧にパニック発作に陥る寸前だった。加藤に自分を嘲けていた友人たちの前で、ここから助け出されることを思うとやるせなさが募った。もし加藤に先ほどの酔った男とヤっているところを見つかっていたら最悪だ。――そう、家を出てもらいたいという加藤の本音を知ってしまったからには、またすることになるのだろう。  
泉が自立できる方法はひとつ、膝をつをついて奉仕することしか知らない。  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
泉は唯の特徴的なノックを聞いた。ただ、加藤が仕事をしているこの時間帯にあえて何故訪問してくるのか、皆目見当が付かなかった。唯の関連記事を新聞で読んでからというもの、ドアを開けるのが躊躇われた。  
「泉ちゃん、開けて！友達を連れてきたわよ」  
また来れた期待を隠せないで唯の隣に立っていたのは、敦史だった。  
「唯さん！ど、どうしたんですか、その目？」  
斜めに眼帯をつけた唯は、場違いな海賊にみえた。ただし表参道で服を買っている洒落た海賊。  
「あら、ちょっとした兄弟喧嘩よ。よくあるでしょ」  
唯は軽く受け流したが、新聞のレポートを読む限りでは、それ以上のことだったことは一目瞭然だった。  
「どうぞ、入ってください」  
泉はあわてて勧めた。  
「ざんね～ん、アタシは残れないのよ。ちょっと用事が出来ちゃって留守にしなくちゃいけないから、賃借人達にお報せにきただけなの。ほら、これ加藤ちゃんの書類。ここに一時間くらい敦史おいといてもらえるかしら。ここに来ると言ったらどうしても一緒に来たいって聞かなくて」  
言うなり敦は持っていた大きめのキャリーバッグを泉に押し付けた。  
「泉くん、見て、今回はオレちゃんとビールの差し入れもって来たよ！」  
唯の横睨みを感じ取って、敦史は訂正した。  
「唯、の差し入れです、はい」  
敦史を台所に通すと、無意識に前回と同じ椅子に座った。  
「この頃、調子どう、敦史くん？」  
泉は礼儀正しく訊いた。  
「うん、だいぶ良くなった。まぁオレ的には。唯の方は、見ての通りちょっとキビしくて」  
「そうだね。新聞で読んだよ」  
「ていうか、自分の兄に殺されそうになったんだよ！最悪だろ、それ。司とオレが廃墟になったビジネスホテルで見つけたんだよ。もう死んでるかと思ってた。でも、今は回復してるし。目も良くなるって、元通りとはいかないにしてもさ…」  
「唯さん、どこに出かけるの？」  
「それが、絶対言わねんだよね。司の家で療養してたんだけど――　そうそう、オレ司とヨリ戻ったんだ」  
泉がそれを聞いて微笑んだ。  
「良かったね。戻りたかったんでしょ？」  
「そうなんだけどさ、唯に悪いことしちまって。大吉は連れて行くから、一人が寂しくならないと思うけど。俺のネコ、覚えてる？」  
「それなら、良かったんじゃない」  
「でも、すっげ大変だったんだぜ。唯は事情聴衆で警察に出頭させられるわ、司は憑かれたように記事を書きまくるわで、まるで、もう…」  
「サムソンが崩壊した神殿の下敷きになった気分？」  
「誰？」  
敦史はその比喩に目を点にして聞き返した。施設に来ていた修道女たちの話は普通の日本人にはあまり馴染みのないものだったらしい。  
「で、泉と加藤さんはどうなってんの？唯が言ってたけど、あのくじで一発当てたって」  
「いいよ」  
泉は自動的に答えていた。  
「そう、300万円も当たって」  
唐突に誰かに話したい欲求に駆られた。背負っている秘密を誰かに聞いて欲しかった。  
「ウソ、本当はね、あまり上手く行ってないんだ。加藤さんと僕、最近全然なくて…　加藤さんは僕と会った頃は、ゲイじゃなくて、その、もしかしたらいろいろと考え直しちゃってるかも…」  
「泉くん…！そうだったんだ、ごめん。分かるよ、その気持ち。司も、長い間オレの事なんとも思ってなかったもん。司は最初から男しかダメだったけど、いつも頭の中いっぱいで、でもその中にオレはいなかったんだ。で、司の頭は唯の組でいっぱいだったって後で分かったけど。あれ以来大分良くなったけどな、オレ達。でも、一人善がりの恋は辛いよな」  
「うん。ひとつ頼まれたいんだけど。僕は今仕事がないけど、金が必要になるかもしれないんだ。もしその…」  
「そうなの？」  
「タイプじゃないかもしれないけど、敦史みたく可愛くもないし、でもビデオに出てたって話――僕を使ってくれないかな、なんて。どう、思う？」  
「えー。そうだね、よくわかんね。もう辞めてるし。今普通のバイトしてるし。でももしかしたら訊く…」  
「あ、やっぱいいや。ほかのこと考えるよ」  
「ごめん、泉くん」  
敦史は顔を近づけて、泉の唇にビールの味のするキスをした。  
「慰めらることなら、慰めてやりたいけど、いいアイディアじゃないよね。その代わり、唯は優しいよ。――俺に優しかった。あいつなら可愛がってもらえるよ」  
泉は身震いを抑えた。優しかろうがなんだろうが、唯には未だに緊張させられる。  
「それは、遠慮する。それに、この街をしばらく出るって…」  
唯が敦史と連れ立って帰ると（その前に唯はしっかり、帰ってきたら加藤ちゃんにディナー奢ってもらうわよと伝言を残して行った）泉の目はやはり乾いていて、自分の感情から切り離されたような不思議な気持ちだった。腰をかけると今後の計画を練り始めた。新宿2丁目は問題外。東京のど真ん中を横断して、あんな遠くに辿り着けるほどの自信はまだなかった。どちらにせよ、泉のような人には、あまりにも雑然としている。でも、家の近く、たとえば浅草なら、ゲイバーもある。泉の広場恐怖症がひどくなる以前に健がいつか連れて行って教えてくれた。どのバーで、目を光らせてるオーナーに収入を横暴されることなく客が取れるか。多分、行けば思い出せる。バー専属のバイト（ウリ）をするわけにはいかない。特に加藤に知られたくないならばなおのこと。でも上手くすれば、2、3人の客くらいなら日中に取れるかもしれない。加藤が帰ってくる前までに体を清めて待つことが出来る。フェラだけにして。それ以上は、体に痕が残るような行為は控えなくてはならない。近頃、泉の裸体は加藤の目に晒されてはいないが。もうどのくらいの間…　それでも、もしかしたら泉が来た頃のような状態に戻らないとも言い切れない。愛との体から手を離すのも惜しいくらいに欲した…  
そんな思い出は痛いだけだ。深い場所に無理矢理押し込んで、生存本能に取って代わることを許した。なんとも思っていないように振舞える。追いつけない場所に加藤が行ってしまわなかったように振舞える。何せ自分は偽ることにかけてはいつも無敵だった。  
~~~~~~~

泉は、鷹巣に迷い込んだネズミのように感じずにはいられなかった。  
浅草を映し出す太陽は見せ掛けだった。暖かさを約束しているようで、まったく実行できていない。過ぎるほどの寒さに道にいるのが辛いほどだった。泉の来た繁華街には先客の少年達が、ライバルを鋭く嗅ぎ分けてきつい目線を投げかけていた。泉のいずれ行くような路地裏や裏通りは、あまり寒くないことを願わずにはいられなかった。  
最後に泉がここを訪れたときからあまり変わり映えしていない。昼食に出る人込みは、日中の囚人のごとく見えるウサギ小屋に戻ろうと忙しなく通り過ぎる。その人込みは問題ではなかった。そう、泉は彼の姿を目に止め、歩を一瞬躊躇うようなそんな人を探していた。泉は無闇に笑顔を送らない。誰にでも愛想を振りまくようなヤツは嫌われる。自分だけに向けてくれる笑顔が好まれる。もちろん笑顔だけでなく、その笑顔が約束するすべてを欲した。そして泉は、この太陽とは名ばかりの偽りよりも正直であった。  
泉はあたりをゆっくり歩いて、ウィンドウショッピングをしたり、売店を眺めたりする振りをしながら、客を探した。釣り糸の先に餌をつけて水中で誘惑する漁師のごとくゆっくりと泉は人込みの中を行き来した。  
いた。男が泉の後を付いて、道を渡って来たのを見つけた。泉は歩みを落として、男が追いつくのを待った。そして、誘惑にかかった魚のようにそっと袖を引っ張られた。  
この男は慣れているのか、人目につかない引っ込んだ場所に連れて行かれた。八百屋の路地裏で腐った大根や白菜の匂いが鼻についた。二言三言言葉を交わして、泉は早速数枚の札を手にして、膝をついた。  
膝を付いてすぐ、道路の冷たさが薄いズボンの生地から這い上がってくるのを、不思議と満足して感じていた。複雑なことを考えなくて済む理由を与えてくれた。男は寒さのために手袋をしたまま、泉の髪を強すぎるくらいに引っ張った。泉は自分の息が、ジッパーから取り出した男の性器の周りに白く吐き出されるのを見た。泉は素肌の露出を避けながらふと、今夜は雪になるのだろうかと思考を巡らせた。  
ことが済んだら、男は体外の人間がするようにもどかしさが絶頂の波に溶けると、見向きもせず、言葉もかけず、立ち去っていった。  
すっかり冷え切った泉は、震えを押さえようとして失敗した。この近くにこんな時のためによく利用していた本屋があることを思い出した。10、15分くらい暖まれれば、もう一人くらいの客は取れるだろう。一日二人客をとれば、一ヶ月で必要な金が貯まるはず。こうすれば、加藤が遂に真実を認めて追い出されても、準備は整えてある。  
緊張からくる手の震えと、恐れを掻き混ぜる胃を無視することさえ出来れば、万事オーケーなのだが。  
~~~~~~~  
泉が携帯を答え時の加藤の第一声は、「泉くん！携帯付け忘れなかったんだ。よかった！今どこにいるんだ？」  
今日は例の繁華街に出なかったことを心から安心した。あれ以来、泉は緊張のしっぱなしだった。加藤と離れるための貯金は、必要金額にはまだ程遠いのだが、安心感が欲しかった。加藤に気づかれないようにこそこそするのは、とても神経をすり減った。健といたときはまったく逆で、外に行って収入を取ってこないと怒られていたのだが。  
「うん、台所にいるよ。家…アパートに」  
「いまハッピーフォーチュンにいるんだ。今日給料日だから、一緒に飲まないか？」  
「分かった、今からそっちに行くね」  
泉は微笑みながら携帯を閉じた。  
洗い立てのセーターに着替えて、髪を梳かした。アパートの鍵はコートの左ポケットに収まっているのを確認してから、ドアを後ろ手で閉じた。  
階段の最後のステップを降りきろうとした時だった。馴染みのあるあの不快な恐怖心が脳に向かってこみ上げてきた。無理に足を動かして、建物の角を曲がろうとしたとき、不安発作と冷や汗に見回れてまたその場に縫い付けられた。  
20分後、泉はそれ以上遠くへ行くことが出来ないままその場に立ち尽くしていた。彼の携帯がなった。  
「やぁ。泉くん、来れるのか？」  
「い…　行けない」  
それしか言えなかった。自分の弱々しい声をこの時ほど嫌悪したことはなかった。  
「今から、そっち行くよ。長くて5分で着くから、待ってろよ」  
恐らく4分ほどしか掛からなかっただろう。しかし泉には、永遠に思えた。すぐに到着した加藤はしかし、建物と建物の間に挟まれた泉を見過ごすところだった。それは、彼が唯一見つけた隠れ蓑だった。泉の指は、まるで洞穴を作って中に入ろうとするかのように、無駄に漆喰で覆われたレンガに食い込んでいた。二人とも息せき切っていた。加藤は走ってきた勢いで、そして泉は恐怖に捕らわれて。殺風景な壁はその音を拡大していた。あるいは、それは自分の激しい心臓の鼓動だったのかもしれない。どちらにせよ、もう関係なかった。  
加藤は泉の食い込んだ指を優しく引き剥がすと、自分の胸に当てた。いつの間にか加藤に体重を預けるように寄りかかっていた。彼の二の腕が支えてなかったら泉はそのまま崩れ落ちていただろう。　そして、加藤に導かれてアパートへと戻った。壁に囲まれた部屋に戻ったことが、泉に多大な安らぎを与えた。泉は着くなり布団に倒れこんで、加藤が出してくれたストライプの掛け布団に身を包んだ。加藤の腕がその上から優しく抱き、耳には心地よい囁きが響いた。  
――大丈夫だから。もう安心していい。俺がここにいる…  
「加藤さん、ごめんなさい。ごめんなさい…」  
「心配すんな。お前のせいじゃないだろ」  
「ほんとに、ごめん…」  
「いいから、いいから、泉」  
そうやって長い間二人は座っていた。やがて、パニックを慎める加藤の力強い腕に抱かれて、泉の震えも次第に止まった。  
「加藤さんに、迷惑かけてごめんなさい」  
ポツリと言って、泉は繭から這い出すように被った布団の中から出てきた。  
「どうしたんだよ、突然。だいぶ良くなってきてたんじゃないのか？」  
「分からない」  
嘘をついた。  
「泉、迷惑だなんて思ってねえよ。一時的なもんだろ、それ。明日からまた元に戻るさ。見てろって」  
しかし、元には戻らなかった。次の日も、その後に続いた日々も、いつもの日常には戻らなかった。加藤の励ましも、小突きも意味がなかった。泉の広場恐怖症は以前のように再発していた。しかし、泉は密かに停滞気味の貯金に苦悩していた。もう外に出かけて稼ぐことも出来ない。金もなければ、加藤の無用な負担になるだけだ。  
家に篭って、目の奥から滲み出る秘め事が暴かれる恐怖から鏡すら避けて、すべてが解き明かされるのを待つだけだった。

加藤がドアを開ける音を聞きつけて、泉は驚いて思わず時計を見た。いつものごとく、加藤の存在だけで泉の心にも体にも戦慄が走る。泉に尻尾があったなら、堪らず振り回していただろう。  
「今日は帰ってくるのが早かったんだね」  
泉が駆け寄ろうとしたとき、見知らぬ女性が加藤に続いて入ってきたのを見てその場に立ち竦んだ。止めるまもなくいても立ってもいられない考えが頭の中を過ぎった。その女性こそが新しい彼女なのだ。泉に取って代わる人なのだ。今夜、彼は捨てられるに違いない。まともな貯金もないまま…  
その感情が表情に出たのか、加藤は慌てて紹介した。  
「こちらは、佐々木先生。彼が小野泉くんです。先生に説明して、こっちに診察しに出向いて頂いたんだよ」  
加藤が言ったことを理解するまでに一瞬かかったが、判った途端、当初考えていたことと同じくらい最悪のシナリオだった。  
「ダメ！加藤さん、ダメだよ！」  
親切な笑顔を浮かべながら手を差し伸べて、泉のほうに少しずつ近寄ってくる女医の様はまるで野良犬に対するそれのようで、余地なくされた野良犬は窮鼠を噛むか、あるいは恐怖で萎縮するかのどちらの行為に出るかもわからない状況だった。  
「大丈夫ですよ、小野さん。同じような待遇の人をたくさん診てきましたから、安心してください」  
「ダメだよ！」  
泉は繰り返し、頭の中では目まぐるしく計算していた。ただの医者ではなく、専門医の訪問診察となれば、更にお金がかかるに違いない。そして、はっとアイディアが浮かんだ。もし泉が拒み続ければ、加藤は全額を払わなくて済むかもしれない。思い立ったが否や寝室へと駆け込んでドアをバタンと閉じた。  
「泉！大丈夫だ、ほら。佐々木先生はこの分野に関しては経験がたくさんあるから、安心しろ。お願いだから、ドアを開けてくれ」  
ドアノブを捻りながら、加藤が呼んだ。  
「ダメ、加藤さん！僕のことは助けなくていいから。させないから」  
佐々木先生の冷静沈着な声が聞こえた。  
「小野さん、聞いてください。恥ずかしがることなんてないんですよ。試しに話をしてみましょう。そうすれば判っていただけるかと…」  
震える吐息を吐き出しながら、泉は言った。  
「佐々木先生のお気遣いはありがたいんですけど。でも、そうじゃないんです。加藤さんは腰の手術を受けなくてはいけないんです。だから――　先生に診てもらうわけにはいかないんです。今回は、お引取りください」  
「加藤さん、何のことを仰ってるか、ご存知ですか？」  
「よく、判りません」  
加藤は認めた。  
「泉、なんのこと――」  
「加藤さんの当てたお金。手術代に当てるって。僕が…　僕のために…　手術代ぎりぎりだって加藤さん言ってた」  
「――あ。おそらく彼の言ってることは…　お気づきの通りオレは、よく歩けないんですよ。手術が必要なんですが、それと何の関係があるのか…」  
「どうも私の支払いを気になさってるようですけど…　大丈夫ですよ、小野さん。こちらに来る前に支払いは済んでますから、出てきても――」  
「ダメ！加藤さん払っちゃダメ！お金はぎりぎりしかないんだから」  
泉は必死に小さな部屋を見回して答えを求めた。唐突に意を決して、貯金を隠してある服の山まで這って行った。何かが泉の注意を引こうとちりちりと気になったがでも、それどころではなかった。  
ドアを開け放った泉は、二人は不意を突かれて驚いた。  
「これ、代わりに受け取ってください」  
泉が女医にありったけのお札を差し出した。彼女を帰すにはいくらのお金を払えばいいのか予想もつかなかった。もしかしたら泉の二人、三人あるいは四人分の客のお金だろうか？とりあえず有金を押し付けて、納得してくれるように願った。  
「お願いです」  
そんな泉を見て、加藤はショックを隠しきれずに言った。  
「泉、何してるんだ？」  
「僕のせいで加藤さんの手術が出来なくなるなんて、絶対イヤだから。絶対ダメだから」  
「何言ってんだ。手術はできるって。金は十分にあるんだよ、手術代もこれも。当選したばかりだろう！」  
「でも…」  
呆然と加藤をみつめた。手にはまだくしゃくしゃになった紙幣が握りこまれていた。長い沈黙が続いたが、やがて加藤がそれを破った。その声は遠くて他人行儀に聞こえた。  
「で、その金はどっから出して来たんだ、泉？」  
「ま、また働き出したんだ…」  
泉がやっとのことで答え時は、感情が高ぶりすぎていて、もう嘘をつき続けることは出来なくなっていた。佐々木先生はどう思っただろう。  
どうやら加藤にも同じ考えが頭を過ぎったらしく、女医に向き直って言った。  
「佐々木先生、ここはひとつ二人だけで話し合ってからまた改めて受診に来てもらった方がいいかと。時間を取らせてすみません」  
「心配なさらないで。必要になったらいつでも診察所に電話くださいね」  
先生が帰ったあと、二人は黙ったままでいた。泉は加藤の反応を伺っていた。健がかつて泉にしていたように怒りと暴力に任せて、拳骨や蹴りで襲われるのだろうか。でも加藤は健とは似ても似つかないことは、泉が一番よく知っていた。加藤は人に痛みを与えること疎み、根が優しく、生来の思いやりを持っていることを。加藤は怒っているようには見えなかった。どちらかと言えば、失望のようだったが、余計性質が悪い。  
漸く加藤は手で顔を擦りながら、深いため息を吐いて座った。  
「頼むから、泉くんの頭が何を考えているか言ってくれ。分かりきったことだと思うけど、何がどうなってるのか、俺はさっぱりわかんねー」  
「だって、手術代がやっと払えるくらいのお金しかないって言ってたから…」  
「お前にそんなこと言わなかっただろ？そんな訳ねーよ」  
「でもあの時…バーで友達に言ってた…」  
その会話を思い出そうと加藤の顔が一瞬緩んだあと、表情が強張った。  
「ちょっと待った。あの時お前もう居なかったはず…　もう帰ってたんじゃないのか。それを…」  
「ごめんなさい、聞くつもりはなかったんだ。でも洗面所で待ってたら声が聞こえてきて…　あの年配の人にヘルニア治すのがやっとだって…」  
加藤はそれを聞いて唸った。  
「そりゃ言うさ。そうでないとあの人は一晩中人の金で飲み続けかねないからな。あいつ苦手なんだ。利用されたくなかったから、ああ言うしかなかった」  
「え。それじゃ…加藤さん…」  
「じゃお前、何か？俺に金がないとでも思ってたのか？」  
「そう」  
「だらか、なのか。また外で出稼ぎを…」  
加藤はまるで浮かんできた不快なイメージをかき消すように頭を振った。  
「でもくじ云々の前までは、うまくやってじゃないか。それとも俺が気づいてなかっただけでずっと続けてたとか――」  
「違うよ、続けてなかった」  
泉は否定を込めて再度繰り返した。  
「続けてなかったからね、加藤さん！ただ…」  
「ただ、なんだ？オレ達はどこかで食い違ってしまってんだ。何が原因なのか、俺は知りたい」  
そしてふとあるアイデアが横切って気づいた。  
「お前もしかして、出て行くつもり、なのか？だから金が必要なのか？」  
泉はパニックを悟られないように何とか理性で押しとどめた。  
「まだ、必要なだけなくて。でも、もうすぐ貯まるから。その間もう少しだけここにいさせてくれたら…」  
「っくしょう。泉、そんなに出て行きたいなら、金はやるよ。訊いてくれればやったよ。また、ウ、ウリなんてやらないでさ」  
「手術をした後加藤さんの面倒を見たいんだ。よくなるまででいいから。それまでいさせて。で、でも、僕に対して加藤さんの想いが変わったの、知ってるから、迷惑ならすぐ出てくから」  
「何言ってんだ？お前に対しての想いが変わったって？それは嘘だろ。どこからそんな事聞いてきたんだか」  
「僕が自立できるまでいさせてくれてるって友達に言ってるの聞いた…」  
「泉くん、それは…！誰かれ構わずオレ達のことを言触らさなくて悪かったな。けどな、だからって…　泉くん、いいか。あいつらは別に親しい友達ってわけじゃないんだよ。たんなる昔の同僚ってヤツだ。オレ個人の情報をいちいち話すほど、親しくないの。判った？」  
「わ、わかった」  
「だらかなのか、最近お前が冷たくなったのは？オレが出て行ってもらいたいと思ってたからなのか？イヤだからな、オレは」  
「それじゃ、どうして…？　僕ともうヤらなくなって、それで…」  
「ちょっと待った。泉がオレとやりたくなくなったと、てっきり泉が…　唯がここに来た後くれた金って言うのは、唯が言ったことと関係あるのかって聞いたよな」  
「関係あったよ」  
加藤の理解し切れてない表情を見て、付け加えた。  
唯さんが加藤さんのローンの支払いを手伝ってやるべきだって言って。それを手助けしたくて」  
「え、それで？それじゃなくて…　てっきりオレは…　クソ、なんて支離滅裂…」  
「どうしたの、加藤さん？」  
支えが欲しくて加藤の手を知らずに探していた。驚いたことに、加藤はその手を掴んで指を絡ませた。  
「これで分かった。あの夜、唯は他のことも言ったんだよ。俺とヤってるのは家賃代の代わりだろうって。俺はそのことを言ってたんだ」  
泉はかすかに覚えていたが、あの時は特に印象に残らなかった。  
「そうだったの？」  
「そう。だから泉にあの金を渡されたとき、オレはてっきり…　その、オレとするより金をくれたほうがマシなのかと解釈わけ。だからあの後オレは、プレッシャーをかけたくなくて…　その、まぁ、エッチは元からあまり好きなほうでもないんだと思ってて」  
「エッチが好きじゃない？」  
加藤の思わず言葉を繰り替えした。そんなことって、あり得ることなのだろうか？  
「健がお前にいろいろ強要してたんだろうし」  
泉は絡まった加藤の指を優しく握り締め返して、自分の馬鹿さ加減に笑い出しそうになるのを堪えた。  
「もちろん、それは相手によるけどね。加藤さんとでは感じてるように、見えなかったのかな？」  
「やぁ、まあ、俺もそうは思ったんだけど。ヤらなくなって――　泉がもう少し、その、なんだ、本当に欲しかったら、積極的になるかと思ってたんだけど。でもそうはならなくて」  
「それは加藤さんが、男とヤるのがやっぱりイヤになったんだと思ってたから。それか、もしかしたら僕自身が問題だったからか…」  
「泉が？」  
「前にやってた事とか。もしかしたら加藤さんは僕みたいな経歴のあるヤツはイヤで、だけど、それを言い出せずにいたんだと思って」  
「それは、違うよ、全然――」  
「そしたらその後加藤さんが当選して、それで…　初めて会ったとき女の子は金が懸かるからって言ってたけど、もうそんな問題もなくなったから晴れて彼女でも作ってくるのかと」  
「泉くん、オレは彼女なんか欲しくないよ。俺が欲しいのは…　待った。オレほんとこういうのは苦手なんだよ。その、オレは男と一緒に暮らして…　しかもただ暮らすだけじゃなく、それ以上も、例えばセックスとか…　うわ、オレ何馬鹿げたこと言ってんだ」  
「言って、加藤さん。何でもいいから、言って」  
星雲状態のような話し合いの中で支えを見出したくて、加藤の瞳を探ったが、加藤は繋がった手を見つめていた。  
「うん。まぁ。オレはロマンチックなんて柄じゃないけど、ベストを尽くすよ。まだオレは、’オレ達’っていう新しい状況を把握しようとしている。時々自分のこととか、お前のことを考えると、えーと、その、怖くなるって言うか。すでに俺が女しかダメだったなんて、100％言い切れない訳だし――まぁ、それはもう実証済みだしな。でも、自分のことを想像するのと、実際やるのは全然違うわけで」  
「それじゃ、僕が思った通り――」  
「違うんだよ。それを説明しようと思ってるんだ。どうしても明確にしたいんだ。仕事とかで独りでいるときに、おまえのこと考えるとちょっとパニクるんだけど、家に帰ってきてそこに泉を見ると、自分の選んだ道が正しかったと思えるんだ。他の誰も欲しくない。泉といれて幸せなんだ。変だと思われるかもしれないし、オレの言ってる事も信じてもらえないかもしれないけど、お前のことが好きなんだ。ずっと言わないままで悪かった」  
「それじゃ、――僕に居て貰いたいの？」  
この答えに全てを賭けた。  
「居てもらいたい。一緒に住もうって言ったとき、気まぐれで言ったんじゃないんだよ。本当に」  
泉は思いがけない喜びに満たされた。この時ならどんな凶悪な罪だって許してしまえそうだった。  
「気まぐれじゃなく？」  
「そうさ。今でも真剣に考えてる」  
泉はもう長いこと涙を我慢していて、その戦いはすでに勝利済みだと思い込んでいたのだが、加藤の告白であっけなく涙腺が緩んだ。  
「本当に？」  
この新しい幸福を噛締めながら、途切れがちに言葉を紡いだ。  
「本当に、加藤さん？」  
加藤は笑っていた。泉の鼓動を一瞬止まらせた後、激しく高鳴らせるあの笑みだ。泉は顔を上げて加藤の輪郭をなぞるようにそっとキスを降らせ、こめかみにある髪に鼻を埋め、頬を掠め、最後に唇を啄ばんで謝罪を仕上げた。  
「泉くんから離れていたとき、どんな苦労してたか知ってるか？夜家に帰ってきて泉がいると、無性に欲しくなるんだ。最悪だった」  
「僕だって、最悪だったよ」  
「オレ達、二人ともバカやってたんだな。なんか、羅生門みたいだよな。ただ、オレ達の一番怖いものを見てしまったと思い込んでただけで。こっちおいで。ちゃんとやりたいんだ」  
言うが早いか、泉は加藤の腕に抱かれて、体を預けていた。彼が愛しくて、世界も愛に染まっていた。やがて、再び甘くゆっくりとした口づけが交わされた。当選した加藤のお祝いをした時のような蕩けるキス。ただ今回は泉は、あの特別な場所へと導く秘密の暗号を知っていた。そしてキスは次第に深く、激しくなった。加藤はキスを止めるのも惜しく、後ろ向きに泉を寝室へと連れて行き、ベッドの角に当たって倒れこんだ。泉は強い腕に抱かれてベッドの真ん中に寝かされるのただ感じていた。加藤が体を重ねてきて、甘い言葉を囁きながら腰を摺り寄せてきた。加藤の指は泉の髪を梳き始めた。以前ならば、加藤が自分の変わりに女の子を想像しているという不安に押しつぶされていたことだろう。けれど、今回は自身をもてた。加藤の唇から繰り返される自分の名前が心地よかった。  
加藤に対する一番の印象は、一分、一秒にかかった金を気にする他の客と違って時間をかけるのが好きということだった。健でさえ、まるで他の快楽がどこかで待っていてヤる時はリラックスも楽しみもする間なく、いつも急いていた。  
加藤は違った。感触から感覚から、身体の隅々まで時間をかけて神秘を探索をするような探険家のようだった。泉の身体に施す奉仕だけでなく、それを耳朶に響く心地好い声音でどれだけその快感を味わっているのかを伝えるのだった。泉はただ淫らなスモーガスボードのように加藤の好きな通りに、触れやすいように身体を開くことしか出来ない。  
コンドームもローションも整って、二つの裸体は重なり合い、加藤は宛がった自身で泉の身体を貫いた。時刻（とき）が一瞬止まるような錯覚に見回れて、二人とも息を詰めてその瞬間を乗り過ごした。  
「大丈夫か？」  
加藤が訊いた。加藤はいつも訊いてきた。泉が、大丈夫だから、いいから、と確証するまで動かないで待ってくれる。泉の膝が胸に付くまで折り曲げ、加藤が身を乗り出して困難な体勢を保てる間中口付けを繰り返した。  
「んんんーっ」  
加藤の胸元で喘ぎ声を抑える。  
「きて…　もう、ほし――　あっ、欲しぃ…」  
加藤の肌を自分の高ぶりを通して感じるだけで達しそうだったにも関わらず、たまらず泉は自身を扱きだした。  
「すげっ、泉くんきみってやつは…　俺もおまえが、ほし――っうわ！」  
加藤の痛むであろう腰を気遣って、泉は上になって自ら腰を下ろした。腕を掴む加藤の手に更に力がこもり、絶頂が近いことを知らせた。自分の放埓を抑えて、加藤が泉の中で果てるのを感じ取りたかった。やがて加藤が昇りつめると、泉は鋭利で激しい感情に包まれた。  
「加藤さん。好き、どうしようもないくらい…」  
加藤の肩口に顔を埋めて、耳に届かないくらい低い声でそっと囁く。そして唇を噛んで、差し伸べてきた加藤の手に扱かれる感触に我を忘れてその掌に果てた。笑いを含んだ声で加藤がおい、大丈夫かと尋ねてきた。  
「うん…」  
吐息交じりに答えて、加藤の上から滑り降りて隣に納まった。加藤の手は泉を独占しようとするかのような手つきで弄り、お互いの体に触れ続けていたが、二人の間には透明な時間が流れた。以前までのような気まずくなるような沈黙ではなく、和解と癒しをもたらす静寂だった。  
「オレ…オレも泉くんのこと好きみたいだ…」  
加藤がぽつりと言った。泉は驚いて顔を上げたが、加藤に優しく戻された。  
「うん、聞こえたんだ、さっき言ったこと。聞こうと思えばちゃんと聞けるんだよね」  
「いいの？言っちゃって、よかったの、かな？」  
「ああ、いいんだよ。怖いけど、言って良かった」  
充足感で眠気に襲われそうになったが、泉はあえて起きて加藤の肩、背中や痛めた腰をマッサージした。  
「ああ、気持ちいい。泉はこういう仕事に向いてるかもな。本格的に目指したかったら」  
加藤が呟いた。  
「ホント？」  
「うん、マッサージ師はそれなりに稼げるって聞いたな。やりたかったらの話だけど。とりあえず広場恐怖症を克服したらな。佐々木先生と話す気になったか？」  
「加藤さんがそう思うなら…」  
「ああ。けど、何で再発したのか分かる気がするぜ。体がおまえに、もう外に出てウリをするなって言ってんだ。そう思わないか？」  
「んー、そうなのかな」  
加藤に仰向けになるようそっと促して、大胸筋に指を走らせて、その感触を楽しんだ。  
「おまえの体は家に居たいって訴えてるんだ」  
家。加藤の口からその言葉を聴くとまるで二人だけの約束事のように、泉の胸を期待で膨らませる。しかし最大の発見は、今まで理解に苦しんだ事が唐突に克明にされたことなのだが、家というものは必ずしも場所ではないということだった。どういう経緯で辿り着いたのか意識しないまま、泉は家と言うのは、人なのかもしれないと悟ったのだった。心の深い所にいつも匿ってくれる人のことなのではないか。  
加藤の息遣いが次第に遅く、単調になってやがて眠りに落ちた。いい男の影が薄らぐでもなく、ただ目尻にある苦労の皺跡が和らぎ、より若く見えた。泉は傍らの温もりに擦り寄って、片方の手を加藤のハートの上に置き、目を閉じた。  
~.~.~.~.~

傷ついてすぐに慄く  
そして　恐怖から攻撃する  
（ただ　優しくしたかっただけ）  
oh だけど私達はただ  
受け止めてほしかっただけ


End file.
